The Awakening
by DBZFan94
Summary: Rated M for violence and some gore. Videl wakes up in her classroom to a desolate and destroyed Earth, can she find help and figure out what happened? Not a Gohan/Videl story yet, will become one eventually though.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A small bit of plaster fell from the ruined ceiling onto her head. Just enough to wake her from her seemingly endless slumber. She woke up and got on all fours while staring at the floor. There was dust and dirt scattered all around. This was different from the clean floor she remembered. Trying to collect herself, she swept the plaster out of her raven hair and looked up. What she saw next scarred her.

The ceiling of her classroom was collapsed and a red sky was exposed. Scarred skeletons dressed in the rags of her former classmates were scattered throughout the room. A large hole in the wall extended up to the exposed ceiling. Her blue eyes widened in horror and at realization that everyone was dead.

'This has to be some sort of nightmare,' she thought trying to recollect her last memory…

_ Erasa and Sharpener sat at both her sides, for some reason Gohan wasn't there even though it was his first week in school. The teacher was going through a rather boring lecture in a monotone voice that wasn't helping. She started to rest her head on the desk when she heard someone yell, "is that someone flying outside?!"_

_As she started to look up, her vision flashed white and she heard screams as she was engulfed in a large beam of energy. Painful heat overtook her body and then everything went dark. _

She shuddered at the thought of what she thought was her death. Her eyes widened again, "Sharpener! Erasa!"

She looked to her sides trying to find her friends, unfortunately she did. Two skeletons dressed in rags that were similar to her friend's clothes were on the ground where here friends were. Tears started to flow from her eyes as she fell to her knees. She managed to ask through her sobs, "What the hell is happening?"

Her next move was to open her cell phone. It still had about 75% charge just like in her last memory, however there was no signal, no missed calls, no messages. She checked the date, it still read September 1, 2013. She closed the phone and cautiously walked to the large hole in the wall while wiping tears from her eyes.

Satan City was almost completely razed to the ground. The odd thing was that the whole city was still. There was no smoke, there was no sign of life at all. She shook her head as more tears flowed down her face. She knew what her next move had to be. She started to climb the hole onto the roof.

When she reached the roof she reached into her pocket and pulled out her capsules. She pulled her jet copter out and activated it. As she climbed into the pilot seat she noticed that the GPS system was down. She didn't need it anyway in order to go home. The jet started to hover and took off towards the Satan mansion. She was still trying to take everything in, the more she flew, the more debris started to fall off of buildings. Almost as if she was the first thing disturbing the airspace in years.

She landed on the road where her house used to be. All there was left was a crater, no sign of the grand mansion and grounds that used to occupy the space. Her tears became a full blown weep as she collapsed to the ground crying. Every element of her old life is gone. After 15 minutes of crying had passed she collected herself slightly and tried to think of her next move.

'Gohan was the only one not in class that day, maybe he knows what happened,' Videl thought walking back to her chopper. 'But where does he live?' she thought.

"439 east district," she mumbled remembering how Erasa barraged him the first day. She opened the glove compartment in the passenger seat and pulled out a map.

"It's directly east of Satan City, or what used to be Satan City," she noted on the map, "still, I don't know where exactly in the east district he lives. I might have to go back to the school to find out."

She started flying back to the high school, unaware of the eyes watching from afar. Two men stood on top of the remains of a building watching the teenager fly in her chopper. Both wore black and yellow body armor, had tails wrapped around their waists, and scouters on their ears. One was short and bald while the other had black hair that came down to his shoulder and was an average build.

"That's the first sign of life in this city in a decade," the shorter one said in a deep voice.

"It appears so, should we go after her?" the partner asked.

"Not yet, let's follow her from afar and see if she leads us to any others. Maybe even better she will lead us to that old bastard."

This made the partner grin and answer, "I'll keep a line in with HQ if that happens." The pair took off, keeping their distance from the speeding chopper.

The chopper landed in front of the school and was recapsulized by its pilot. The entrance to the front of the school was collapsed, a pile of debris was all the remained. Videl climbed over the top of the debris and slid down into the main hall. The records hall was the door to her right.

She opened the door to see a skeleton in a ragged dress spewed across the records dress. She tried to look away as she slid the once-living body off the desk. She opened up the drawer full of records for kids in her grade and found the file she was looking for, _Son, Gohan_.

It was stamped with a seal from the Ox Kingdom and read "Confidential: Do Not Open Without Express Permission of Ox Kingdom Royal Family."

"Gohan was royalty?" Videl asked as she opened the file. The record sheet was almost completely blank, stapled to it however was a map of the 439 East District which was marked with the location of the Son house.

"That's convenient, an address wouldn't have done any good anyway," Videl mumbled as she tucked the envelope under her arm and climbed back over the pile of debris. She decapsulized her chopper and took off for Gohan's house unaware of the two strangers tailing her.

Half an hour into the journey Videl started to ponder to herself, 'Gohan made this journey every day? He had to have had a chopper faster than mine, and this one is top of the line. Then again he apparently has ties to the royal Ox family.'

The whole forest underneath her was starting to blend and look the same as another hour passed. According to the math in her head, she should reach somewhere near Gohan's home soon. The sun was starting to set and the sky was turning into a darker and dirtier blood red. A clearing became visible with a small stream of smoke came from above the foliage. In the middle of the clearing sat a small cabin attached to a capsule house. Videl set down next to it in the clearing.

"Haha this is it!" the bald stranger exclaimed.

"Quite or she'll hear you, we'll go back and get reinforcements and be back in the morning," the taller one said hushing his partner. The other nodded and they flew away.

Videl walked out of her chopper and started to take in the scenery around here. 'If he's living here then he definitely made it,' Videl thought before an explosion startled her. She turned around and her chopper was in flames and she gasped.

"Who are you and why are you here?" an old but hardened male voice asked.

"Videl Satan, who are you and why the hell did you blow up my chopper?!" Videl yelled back.

"Goten Son, and you didn't answer my question," the voice answered as a figure stepped out of the woods.

"I'm looking for Gohan Son, do you know him?"

The man that stepped out was old but clearly in shape, he had black eyes and gray hair that rested neatly on his shoulders. Whenever he heard Gohan's name he spat on the ground and answered, "I know him, he's my damn brother. And he's not here anymore."

**I'll try to keep chapters between 1000-1500 words. Any questions will be answered at the start of the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Videl stood and started at the stranger who just introduced himself as Gohan's brother. It was as if listening to his brother's name had brought him instant disgust. Videl then asked, "Is there any reason you had to blow up my chopper?"

"It's loud and attracts attention, I wouldn't be surprised if you lead them straight to me after all of these years," Goten answered shaking his head.

"Lead who? What are you talking about, and how can you be Gohan's brother, he's young enough to be your grandson," Videl kept barraging.

Goten chuckled a little bit before saying, "guess his wishes were granted after all."

"What are you talking about? What is going on?!" Videl yelled starting to get impatient.

Goten once again shook his head and made a gesture towards the house saying, "we'll talk about it inside over some dinner."

"No you old creep, I want answers now!" Videl yelled, starting to reach her limit.

"I'd keep your voice down now miss Satan. You already made a lot of noise with that chopper, yelling will only draw the wolves closer. That's right there are wolves, they hunt at night and they'll more than likely be snooping around over here. Now you can come inside and I can explain everything and you can be safe for the night, or you can stay out here and enjoy the company of your new friends," Goten said gesturing towards the woods where scuttling could be heard. Videl looked, crossed her arms and started walking towards the house defeated.

"At a girl," Goten said patting her on the back, she reacted by shaking his hand off.

When they stepped inside the house it was clear that the house used to run on electricity but hadn't in decades. There was a fire burning in a fire place that gave enough heat and light to illuminate most of the interior. There were stairs that went upstairs and a bedroom on the first floor visible. Goten walked over to a stove and started to pull out an impressive amount of meat that had been cooking inside.

"Let's start at the beginning, when shit hit the fan," Goten said starting to cut the meat into appropriate portions for himself and Videl.

"I'm listening," Videl said taking a seat near the fire.

"In order to understand this story you must know about the dragonballs, do you know their legend?" Goten asked.

"I know they're a legend and that's all, you gather all seven you get your wish granted."

"Well, they're real, and they're the reason you're sitting next to that fire right now. Here's where I'll be dipping into what you don't know so keep an open mind. There was once a dead race of warriors known as the Saiyans, their homeworld was destroyed with more of their race. Out of the few survivors were my father and the prince, Vegeta. That makes me and Gohan half Saiyan, half human. Vegeta was a man with evil in his heart and a thirst for power, while my father was supposedly a man with a kind heart and only wanted to help others. I wouldn't know, I never met the man and at this point I don't care to," Goten continued.

"Well this is nice and all listening about family drama, but does this all matter?" Videl asked.

"I'm getting there, so shut up. 81 years ago, Vegeta wished back the Saiyan homeworld and the dead Saiyan race using the dragonballs. Then he disappeared with his wife, Bulma Briefs, and their son, Trunks Briefs. Well needless to he came back a year later with an army that ravaged the Earth. That's the reason you see nothing but destruction everywhere. But he found the dragonballs a second time and wished for two things again, immortality for his bloodline and immortality for anyone who married into the bloodline."

"How can that be 80 years ago, I just woke up from it today," Videl asked.

"You have your father to thank for that. After the Saiyans left, he helped my friends, Gohan, and I gather the dragonballs again. We did so to separate and possibly destroy them, but he had wanted to make wishes using them. He wished you back to life and that you were sent somewhere safe. I guess the only safe place Shenron figured was 80 some years in the future," Goten said as he placed two plates with food on the table. Videl walked over and sat at the table across from Goten and started to eat her meat, there were no utensils.

"How did you know my father?" Videl asked.

"Well, he was outed as a fake after the Saiyan invasion and the remaining humans on Earth booted him from his throne. Vegeta even took the time to blast his property into nothing. He had nowhere else to go so he sought out my dad, the world champion before him knowing that he had no other option but to beg for help from the very man he dishonored. He showed up humble and willing to do anything. So he forgot almost everything he knew and dove into our world of advanced martial arts and he helped track down the dragonballs. He even kept a weekly journal, a couple actually. They're somewhere around here, I'll find them for you. You were his only wish. After that we waited a year for the dragonballs to reactivate," Goten then hesitated before again saying, "but that's enough for one night, we'll pick up again another time. I know this must be hard for to take everything in."

Videl merely shook her head while continuing to eat her dinner, "this meat is really sweet, what kind of animal is this."

"Dinosaur," Goten grunted while eating his food. This left Videl confused but at this point after today she was too tired. She wanted to sleep soon and hopefully wake up from this nightmare she was in.

After eating, Goten led Videl to the bedroom on the first floor and said, "this was meant to be a guest room, you may keep the door open and let some of the heat from the fire come in for as long as it burns. If it goes out and you want more heat, then you'll have to restart it. Try to sleep tonight because tomorrow you'll be taking steps into a bigger world. It's what your father would've wanted."

Videl absentmindedly nodded and went to the bed. She laid down and tears started to flow down her face as she tried to forget everything that's happened today. Her body was exhausted however and soon she fell asleep, to have dreams of a better life in a better time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Some of Gohan's backstory will start to come up next chapter, but for the most part he won't come into the picture for a while. **

Chapter Three

Videl woke up the next morning to a loud crash echoing through the woods. She jumped out of bed and started looking for Goten with the memory of him mentioning dinosaurs in her mind. She looked out a window towards the woods where she heard the crash and what she saw shocked her. Goten was walking out of the woods while holding a tree trunk bigger than the house over his head. There was hardly any sweat on his blue shirt under his orange gi and pants. She immediately ran outside to confirm what she heard, this didn't go unnoticed by Goten who dropped the trunk at his side as if it was a stick and walked over to her.

"How did you do that?" she asked surprised.

"Like I said, today will be your first ste-," Goten didn't finish before snapping his head backwards.

"What is it?"

"Get in the house," he mumbled.

"But wait, what is it?"

"Get in the house now!" Goten yelled angrily. Videl looked a little shocked but slowly backed towards the house. When she entered she watched Goten through a window. He slowly walked towards a picnic bench and sat down leisurely.

"I know you're all here! You're as sneaky as a child with a hammer!" he yelled, then four people wearing armor that looked odd to Videl started to walk out of the woods. And if she wasn't mistaken, they had tails around their waists.

'Are those Saiyans?' she thought, 'then where's Goten's tail?'

"And you too, hiding behind that tree!" Goten yelled pointing directly to his left. A disgruntled Saiyan walked out from his hiding spot.

'How did he know that one was behind the tree? Or that any of them were here in the first place?'

"So this is the dangerous old man supposedly hiding in the woods?" the bald Saiyan from before bravely accused.

"Who is the girl? It's not your granddaughter or something like that is it?" the taller snickered. When he finished laughing he looked and noticed everyone's confusion and fear. He was confused until he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind him. He turned around and the color drained in his face as he stared into emerald colored eyes. With one swift chop from Goten, the Saiyan's head fell to the ground like a ball of sand and his body collapsed.

"That's a warning for the rest of you. Consider it the only one you get from here on out," Goten announced grimly, "Leave now and never come back. Return and end up like your friend here."

Goten then blasted the remains away to make his point clearer. The true message was clear, he could've blasted their comrade into oblivion, but he choose a more gruesome death.

"You bastard that was my brother!" the bald one yelled powering up. Goten then disappeared and reappeared in front of the bald one.

"How did you know I'm a bastard?" he asked and delivered a kick that tore half the Saiyan's torso from his waist. While he sat and stared at his wound, Goten blasted his new eyesore away.

"There goes your chance," Goten announced before disappearing again. The three remaining Saiyans panicked and tried to run, but each was picked off by Goten in the sky by an energy blast.

Videl stood watching in fear and awe. She had no idea that someone as old as Goten could still be such a potent fighter. Not just that but how gruesomely he fought was what scared her. He didn't offer a chance to reason with them because he didn't need to. He wasn't going to let them have a chance to execute whatever plan they had. Once he frightened and scattered them it was only a matter of picking them off one by one.

Goten started to walk back towards the house and with a spiraling yellow flame he returned to his normal eye and hair color. Again it looks like he hadn't even broken much of a sweat. His face held little emotion as he walked towards the door.

"Did you watch that?" he asked as he walked in the door.

"Yeah," she answered quietly in a fetal position on the couch.

"Good, that's how you have to fight these days. When you're outnumbered, it's no longer a physical fight," Goten said.

"It's a mental one too," Videl answered him.

"That's right, intimidate them, then finish them," Goten answered.

"You were never going to let them go, were you?" Videl asked.

"No I wasn't. Even if I did, it doesn't matter, they have this spot marked and their scouters recorded the whole battle."

"What are scouters?" Videl asked in wonder.

"Those devices on their ears are called scouters. They read power levels, allow communications, have location devices in them, and get an audio and visual recording of whatever the user see and gives it back to a base as a feed," Goten explained.

"Those little things do all that?"

"They only used to do about half of that until Bulma upgraded them," Goten said shaking his head.

"Why did she go with him if she knows he's evil?" Videl asked.

"Same reason Trunks did, they were family. Would you so easily go against your family?" Goten asked. It was clear by the look on his face that he didn't want to talk about the subject so Videl dropped it.

_Somewhere on the other side of Earth._

Several Saiyans stood inside a sort of command room with monitors lining it. They were all huddled around one replaying the recent skirmish with Goten over and over. One of them finally broke the silence and said, "so that's what a super Saiyan looks like, I didn't think they existed anymore."

"As a matter of fact they do," a rather tall Saiyan said coming in. He wore black and brown armor and had black hair that came down to the floor.

"You know any more commander?" another Saiyan asked.

"It's a tricky matter, but all Super Saiyans descend from the same blood line and it goes back farther than I care to explain. Just know that my great grandfather, my great uncle, and my grandfather possessed this ability. The royal bloodline also has this ability which links me to the royal bloodline yet I am not royalty. This doesn't matter now that they're immortal. It only starts from King Trunks' father Vegeta."

"So you can transform too, commander?"

The tall Saiyan smirked before saying, "that I can, we'll give them a couple weeks to recuperate and then I'll pay them a visit myselves."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the day Videl spent cleaning the Son house and doing small things that have been neglected. She thought she might try and earn her stay at his house until he figures out something she can do that hopefully wouldn't be creepy. When he returned in the evening he didn't say anything but it was clear that he was impressed. When they were at dinner again Videl thought she would try her luck and hearing more of the story.

"How did you know my father?" Videl asked.

"Well, he came here when he was ousted by everyone," Goten explained.

"How did he know to come here?"

"He was looking for the previous world champion, my father Goku. He didn't know that he died fighting Cell."

"After seeing that fight it's pretty easy to figure out that those weren't tricks."

"Exactly and once the Saiyans started to ravage Earth it was pretty obvious to the people that your father lied," Goten explained.

"What did he want?" Videl asked trying to keep the story moving.

"Help, he wanted our help. The only problem was we were doing everything we could and it was to no avail. There were just too many Saiyans and not enough of us to go across the planet and beat them all," Goten said.

"What did you tell him?"

"That we were doing everything we could but that we thought the battle was lost," Goten continued, "he then proceeded to beg for us to find a way to bring you back somehow. We then told him of the dragonballs and he wanted to fetch them. Unfortunately Vegeta already used them during the attack so they were charging. Besides that many Saiyans were still on Earth and weren't going anywhere anytime soon so we didn't let him leave or he would die. He asked us to train him too. Gohan wasn't too understanding and refused because of the insults he spewed at our father. He was having a hard time because he thought he let our father down."

"What do you mean letting him down?" Videl asked confused.

"My father sacrificed himself at the cell games and choose not to be revived by the dragonballs. He informally passed the duty of protector of the Earth down to Gohan. After the Saiyans practically wiped out most of the population in one day, he was pretty devastated. Don't get me wrong, we all were, but he was in particular. As a child I didn't have the understanding to entirely comprehend everything like I do today."

"How old were you then?"

"I was seven. But I'm getting off the story. I stepped up to teach your father because the other Z-fighters held reservations against him as well. When he doubted me I flicked him 50 feet in the air and caught him with one hand. He never doubted me again. So yes, your father, the man who condemned the advanced martial arts learned and trained in them until he passed."

"How did he-?"

"I'm not answering that now," Goten answered, "After you cleaned up the house I did find something you might want."

He stood up and walked over to a bookcase to his right and pulled out a brown leather bound journal and handed it to Videl. It was decorated with the numbers 666.

"This was his journal, he made weekly entries in here since everything went to hell," Goten explained. Videl sat motionless staring at the cover.

"He also would've wanted you to learn what he did. So starting tomorrow I am training you," Goten said looking out a window in the kitchen.

"You mean to fly and shoot explosions from my hands?" Videl asked.

Goten shook his head and merely said, "you're about to dive into a much larger world, Videl. I'm going to bed for the night, I leave you to do as you wish."

He then walked up the stairs leaving Videl alone on the first floor. She took a seat in front of the fire and opened the journal.

**A/N: From here on out, every time Videl reads Hercule's journal, it will be considered a flashback that will take place in Hercule's point of view. A specific event or events will be covered in a flashback.**

Hercule fell to his knees in front of the devastated school. He knew that his entire world had ended with the loss of Videl. He started running down the street holding back tears over the loss of his last loved one. He heard screams of pain and misery all around him and the sky was blocked by smoke and smog.

"The last champion could fight like this, he can help," Hercule said to himself reaching inside his gi and pulling out a case of capsules and then thought to himself and put them back inside. Everywhere he ran people were yelling, "Hercule, Save me! Hercule, save me!"

'This is my punishment for lying to the world,' Hercule thought trying to reach the edge of the city. He kept leaving behind person after person, each begging for his help. Every time he looked up he saw those strange humans with tails flying around blasting everything that they could. He almost got crushed three separate times by falling debris. Once he reached the city limits he pulled out the capsule case again and pulled out a hovercar. He threw it on the ground and hopped in the newly appeared vehicle. As he drove off franticly two Saiyans flew after trying to blast him until one finally hit and the car crashed. Seemingly pleased with themselves they returned to the city. Hercule pulled himself out of the wreck he looked back at the city that he had once called his home. Not a single building stood above two stories tall. Fires and smoke could be seen from the forest at its border where Hercule hid. He lowered his head in shame knowing that everyone there was depending on his protection and he failed them. Without another word he started walking into the woods until he found a clearing and reached again into his gi to pull out his second of three capsules. He kept the car, an RV, and a jet copter like Videl with him at all times. He decapsulized the RV as it appeared that night was starting to fall. Or at least it appeared so, the sky was dark enough. He climbed into the RV and spent his restless night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gohan's whereabouts will be hinted at but not given this chapter. **

Chapter 5

Videl awoke from a dream about life before the Saiyans by a nudge to her back. She looked up from the covers and it was Goten wearing an orange Gi. She looked at the window and it was barely light out.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You start your training today and we aren't wasting daylight. Put this Gi on and meet me outside," Goten said laying a similar orange Gi down on the bed.

Videl managed to pick herself up and looked at what Goten gave her. It was very similar to his Gi except that there was a blue long sleeve shirt instead of a t-shirt. She tried to pick it up and it definitely had some weight to it. It had to weigh 30 pounds and the wristbands and boots added another 10 pounds each.

Videl tightened the belt around her waist and walked over to the mirror in her room. She looked at her ponytails with a frown and rearranged it into a single ponytail in the back and walked outside. Goten sat on the same picnic bench as the day before and was eating an apple. He then reached over to his side and tossed one to Videl. She ate it without a second thought and sat across from him on the bench.

"What are you making me wear? They weigh a lot" Videl asked chomping her breakfast.

Goten finished his apple and tossed the core in the woods while answering, "They're weighted clothes. They'll build up your strength faster. After you finish eating that get a drink from the rain barrel and we'll start training with a run around the woods."

"Ok, what else do you have planned?" Videl asked.

"One thing at a time, I need to see where you are at with your training first and then figure out where to start with you. If you're anything like your father than we should be able to start the advanced stuff relatively soon." Goten explained. Videl nodded and walked over to the barrel next to the house. She cupped her hands and took a drink from the barrel. Goten then stood up and gestured for Videl to follow him to start the run.

She started to chase after him and keep him in sight, she didn't want to get to lost in the woods. He looked like he was just keeping a brisk pace but he was jumping over logs and ducking under branches. 15 minutes into the run the added weight on Videl was starting to catch up to her and her body was telling her to slow down. She looked up at Goten who was still keeping his pace at the lead so she willed herself to keep going.

"How much longer do we have?!" she yelled.

He smirked behind him and said, "I hope you aren't tired already because we're not even halfway. Don't think about it, just keep pushing and you'll be fine."

So that's what she did, she put her body on auto pilot and let her mind drift. She thought about how great her old life used to be before the dragonballs sent her to the future, and then it hit her.

'The dragonballs! If they brought me to the future then they must be able to bring me back to the past before all this happened!' Videl thought. As she came back to reality she noticed that the son house was in view and Goten stood in front of it smiling.

"Well Videl, we just ran for an hour around the mountain. How do you feel?"

The fatigue in her muscles was starting to come back to her and she noticed her labored breathing.

"I've never been this tired in my life," she said between pants.

"Yeah you don't look too great either, no offence," Goten said with a grin. He then gestured for her to sit with him at the picnic bench again.

"Goten, I have a question," Videl asked gaining her breath.

"Shoot," the old man answered.

"If the dragonballs brought me to this time, could they bring me back?" Videl asked.

Goten shook his head and looked up to the sky before looking back at Videl, "that they could, Videl"

"Well would you help me gather them so I can go back?"

"No," Goten said sternly. Videl's jaw dropped a little before she regained her composure.

"Why not?"

"Because they aren't on Earth anymore and I'm not space traveling to get them," Goten explained.

"How are they not on Earth anymore?"

"After your father managed to collect them and make his wishes, we waited one more year for them to reactivate. After that, the remainder of my father's friends and Gohan decided to take all of the dragonballs and leave Earth with them."

"Where did they go?" she asked.

Goten shrugged before answering, "I really don't know. And frankly, I don't care either."

"How could you not care about your brother?"

Goten's eyes went wide and there was clearly anger behind them, "Because the fucker didn't care about me that's why! I was hardly nine and he left me here to fend for myself. He felt like he left our father down and took a self-exile from Earth. Everyone else left too, feeling that they failed the Earth and couldn't call it home anymore. So they all took a dragonball and left. There are currently two dragonballs left on Earth. One is in that house, which will have to be earned if you want it. And the one in the Namekian village and I'm sure they won't just give it away to a stranger."

'Namekian village?' Videl thought but decided to ask later.

"If he cared about me, his only brother, he wouldn't have left me out of self-pity because he let our father down who didn't even bother to help us in the first place. I'm not going on with this anymore, training is done for the day. Do as you wish until dinner," Goten said storming back into the house. This left Videl with a sense of guilt, but she had to know what happened.

'If they all left 70-some years ago, then what chance is there that they're still alive? I really need to get this figured out soon. I bet if I go back in the past I can reverse things so that this whole mess doesn't happen in the first place!' Videl thought. She knew she'd have to bring this up with him at dinner tonight.


End file.
